hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ironthumb/Zane Saxon, an imaginary hunter
recently wrote about a Hunter I invented. THis one is based on my own interests so it was easy for me to design him and his nen skills. I want you guys to share some Hunter ideas as well. Who knows maybe we can help the author come up with ideas he could use in the future installations as well: As you might have noticed I accidentally posted this as "new page " I though page and blog post are the same, but commenting isn't enabled there. I hope that is okay but if not I hope admins would just delete that. thanks I will re-post a post that I was inspired to write on my YES a Weight Lifting website - VERY VERY unrelated to Anime but I just couldn't help myself, the character and his ability just kept playing inside my head which can only be calmed the moment I published this. DISCLAIMER: I am not here to "promote" my site, as you well know, you wouldn't go to an anime wikia to promote a Weight Lifting website. I just love HxH since I was a kid and I just wanted to share this, so here we go! WARNING THIS post will be quite long so those who wont have patience need not to read but those who do will benefit from not only learning about a new cool nen ability but with several weight training basic principles Here's the article Zane Heinrich Saxon I used “No Celebrities were harmed” trope on the character’s name – I took it from my 3 most favorite lifters of all time: Frank Zane (for me, the Olympian who had the BEST aesthetics), Milo Heinrich Steinborn (a lifter way back in the 20s who is even in my site’s logo), and Arthur Saxon (a strongman of centuries past was just as famous and may even be stronger than the legendary Eugen Sandow who is now the Mr Olympia trophy ). Zane is a very talented lifter and was gifted by what people call “great genetics”. He naturally had high testosterone levels (which also had earned him a lot of trouble and fights) and zero myostatin level (the factor that limits muscular development). But above all, what really made him stand out was the fact that he is one of those who nen users call “gifted “or nen geniuses. Zane grew up and trained being able to exert nen to reinforce his physical exertions subconsciously when he needed it the most. This was the main reason why he was driven to physical activities and strenuous sports since he was young. He excelled in everything; from football, to swimming, to martial arts. But what Zane really loved and pursued the most and eventually exclusively was Iron – lifting weights; especially in the aspect of physical conditioning be it the quest for aesthetic perfection or raw strength. By the time he was 18 he’d already won several international weight lifting meets garnering the record of 825 pounds for squats, 880 pounds for deadlifts, and 790 pounds for bench press and by the time he was 25 he had already surpassed the 1000 pound mark for every major lift known to man. And all of those were accomplished whilst also competing all year round for several bodybuilding contests where he shows up 100% conditioned with 1% bodyfat, perfect aesthetics, symmetry, shape and size easily winning all events known to the public attaining his first Sandow by the age of 27 despite the fact that only world-level freaks who all have top-class drug regimen make it to that level and he himself being a 100% drug-free natural. During that time Zane also studied medicine whilst playing in his university’s weight-lifting team. This has brought many gold medals to his Alma matter. Becoming a doctor has always been Zane’s dream as a young boy just like his late father who was the best and the most respected physician in their vicinity. And his interest in the human body and sports science also helped him attain this goal. All of these feats were despite the fact that he only got little to no assistance from nen for he was only able to utilize as little as his natural talents can exert, which is a talent is he did not know of. But little by little as his body becomes stronger, so does his connection with his inner power and aura. Light Weight Before doing any lift; be it during a training session or a competition; Zane would always repeat the words “light weight!” in his head 5 times then finally yelling it out and then taking a deep breath to gather all his strength. …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. At that point he would just feel “psyched” and would already feel the energy flowing through his body from a sacred spot underneath his navel which his Hwa-rang Do master called “Dan Jun”. And his body is now ready to be taken to the edge, to be challenged, which it accepts. He now doesn’t have anything else in his mind and despite whatever noise around him might be or whatever tension he might have felt before uttering those phrases – his mind is now as clear as stale water in a creek in a valley where no man has ever walked – to disturb, to corrupt, and to destroy. At this point Zane knows that he is ready to exert everything into any act he is about to execute. This experience of pure serenity and power surge is a manifestation of his innate nen abilities, which he was gradually mustering unconsciously inside of him each and every day he dedicates himself to training. This ability would be used later on to allow him to perform at 125% of currently enhanced maximum power once he is able to learn to summon his nen at will. Note: “light weight” is a shout out to Ronnie Coleman, Branch Warren, and all the Mr. Olynpia level badasses who train at MetroFlex. They utter and yell this phrase before doing any lift to psych themselves up. Mutant Mass As his natural skill in exerting nen improved, he was able to exert hatsu accidentally. This happened in between his brutal bouts in the weight room while holding on to his container filled with water from which he usually sips from to re-hydrate and regain strength within the session. While focusing and concentrating on his next set he was visualizing himself becoming a being that is out of this world – he envisions that he is a “mutant” a super-charged being that knows no fatigue, no limits, whatsoever. He got surprised that some of the water overflew onto his hands. This shocked him a bit but he eventually dismissed it thinking that he must have had miss-positioned the bottle a little bit. His mind has deemed it impossible for water to just overflow like that – like it just increased in quantity (which was actually what happened). Little did young Zane realize that this event has caught the attention of another spectator inside the weight room, and unlike him this person knew exactly what was going on. This person immediately saw the potential in him and would approach him later on to demonstrate the power of nen and Zane would train for a couple of years under the supervision of this teacher. This person is a professional Hunter (who we will not name as of the moment). Mutant Mass Ability – note: this is a callout to one of the well most well-known brand of nutritional supplements for bodybuilders today That day Zane learned hatsu, he used the divined water for mixing his post workout protein. Surprisingly he experienced an increased surge in energy and felt his body become bigger. His initial reaction off course was that this was just an ordinary “pump” – but still it felt…different. Although after a very short period of time he would eventually learn from the nen-master what that was all about; Zane will train under this master and would master this technique he now calls Mutant Mass borne from his intentions while exerting the hatsu over the water he used to infuse the protein he is taking. Mutant Mass influxes the protein supplement with Zane’s nen which reinforces its healing and ergogenic properties. The result is a faster absorbing and a performance enhancing enchantment which would not be the normal effect of any protein supplement. Mutant Mass’s power transforms any beverage into an ultra-charged performance enhancer which further increases one’s power by 75% – an effect which could be stacked with an already existing boost. In Zane’s case, activating Light Weight and then Mutant Mass doubles his performance level and power. Drawback: Since this ability is borne from the intent of inducing muscular and physiological development, and to do so one’s muscles need to be subjected to deliberate damage in form of exercise. Now normally, when one uses nen to attack, defend and to enhance his/her movements, this nen also cushions his physical body so that the impact produced by the “exercise” (the fight) does not stress his physical body. In Mutant’s case, as much as it can enhance one’s strength and power during the fight it actually lets your body receive 50% of the impact that is caused by the user’s own movements (when he attacks, defends, and moves). In other words when one enhances his power using Mutant Mass’s influence, he will have enhanced power but it will let him receive the extra counter force that is generated from the enhancement. Using this skill therefor ensures that the wielder will receive MORE micro tears than they normally would and depending on the his work capacity, the strength of the stimulus, and the movements he is required to make while in a fight; chances are he would eventually reach a point of elevated muscle soreness and inability to move without pain and intense soreness sooner rather than later. And the reason being that is because this technique is borne from the intent of “Training” and inducing physical and muscular development –and inducing micro tears is the main motivation for training and exercising. Note: Micro tears are the microscopic damage done to one’s muscle fibers when he trains. The goal of training is to use resistance to induce micro tears to their muscles which the body would be forced to repair and thus make these fibres stronger and bigger (provided that the body receives appropriate nutrition). This pain would normally last for several days to weeks without special assistance; this pain is called DOMS (Delayed Onset Muscle Soreness). Fortunately taking mutant mass outside battle actually helps recuperation and greatly decreases the period one experiences DOMS – thus he may go out and start training earlier than he normally would. Although sometimes DOMS may still persist even though recovery has already been accomplished – this makes DOMS quite unreliable in determining recovery and most of the time one has to train through the pain. So as you can see under Mutant Mass’s enchantment, one will be capable of surpassing his limits but will also experience more muscular damage as a result of taking on higher levels of challenges and will also take a toll on his CNS faster than just using his own nen enhancement capacities. So that is the payoff of this ability – one will become very strong but will tire out of a fight earlier than normal and would require days of recuperation afterwards. But in reward this rapid rate of CNS overload and micro tearing will result in faster progress and physical conditioning. This will eventually allow the user to sustain longer bouts with the same level of stimulus – but needless to say that by then the goal would be to seek stronger challenges and greater resistance that will elicit the same pain and therefore the same amount of gains and get bigger and stronger in the process. Any user of this ability would need to observe proper nutrition afterwards which includes huge water intake, meat, and natural fat intake paired with lots of sleep and meditation. And since this ability can be used outside a fight he should also take in MM-enchanted protein supplements which also have the capacity to strengthen and shorten the recovery phase by half the time it would normally take. It is still possible to not make progress while taking Mutant-enchanted beverages – if the user over-exerts himself to the point of over doing his limits, fighting or training too often than it takes for his body to recover (under-recovery). In this case it will cause a stalemate and he will not experience progress at all and may even suffer injury as a result. Loading Phase note: this is a shout out for the same phase used by athletes when loading with the supplement – Creatine. Zane developed another method which increases the effectivity of Creatine Monohydrate, a type of amino acid found in red meat that has been scientifically proven to increase muscle growth, muscle hydration and strength. Taken under normal circumstances Creatine allows a lifter to add more sets into his regimen which means that he doesn’t tire out quickly and also causes an increase of muscle mass and improves athletic performance and muscular contraction. Zane mixes creatine solution to water divined by his hatsu and anyone who consumes this increases his aura by another 50%. In total this will stack up with Light weight and Mutant Mass increasing his power by 250%. The same pros and cons still apply with Mutant Mass. It can be used outside battle to increase training performance and muscle recovery by another 50%. If planned correctly. A progress plan can be made which will mitigate the muscle damage effects of both abilities so by the time one faces a foe, he is always in a condition in which he will not tire that easily. Preparation and consistent training using both methods and seeking stronger and stronger challenges are the keys to victory. It bears repeating that both Mutant Mass and Loading Phase can be applied outside battle and doing so will cut recovery time by 75%. Autophagy Overdrive Autophagy overdrive is another technique which Zane developed. Autophagy occurs within our cell’s mitochondria; it is a real life process wherein your cells clean up and consume damaged and malfunctioning parts to replace them with new ones. This is actually the key to slow down one’s aging – what normally happens when we age is autophagy slows down and garbage builds up in our body. There are natural ways to increase one’s autophagy rate like fasting, ketogenic diet, etc; every of which Zane is aware of as he has studied the topic as well with great endeavor, both during and before his days in med school. With his great passion he was able to focus his Enhancement Nen onto his cells’ mitochondria to supercharge autophagy in his entire body he is therefore already 45 but looks like a muscular guy in his 20s. And since autophagy involves faster cellular garbage dump this also increases his cellular repair and can heal and recover faster from damages caused by training, injuries and even those inflicted by toxins making him highly resistant to most illnesses. There is more to uncover with Zane’s abilities as the story progresses. But one look in his skillset one can fully reflect into Zane’s passion for physical conditioning and building power using discipline and knowledge of the human body. And as I have said, I did this post for fun and also because I am an avid follower of Hunter x Hunter (don’t pronounce the “x”) since I was a kid so I surely hope you also enjoyed applying About Lifting principles to creating a make believe super hero, or shall we say, Super HUNTER! Categories: Category:Blog posts